yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Midnight in Japan
Midnight in Japan is the fourth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Princess Luna was very unhappy and feeling sad, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Solarna and Hiro decided to cheer her up by going to Japan for a vacation with Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Arachna, Dragonsly, Golden Apple, Red Beret, Brownie, Prince Sunlight, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Scrappy-Doo, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor, Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Vanellope von Schweetz, Jules and Verne Brown, their families, the Ninjago Team, the Heroes of Chima and the Dipper Clones. Hiro was looking forward to see his old home again and even his friends while Yuna remembers when she first visits Japan as a baby filly. Luna feeling sad/At Golden Oaks Library One day, Princess Yuna was researching on her Journals. Then, Her mother, Princess Luna was feeling a little bit sad. She couldn't get her mind off of her responsibilities as ruler of the night. Later, Yuna went to go gather her friends at the Golden Oaks Library. Soon, They had a discussion about spending the night in Japan. Deciding to cheer Luna up/Flying to Japan From that moment, Hiro decided the cheer his wife up by visiting his homeland in Japan. Yuna packed up her things and Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4, Solarna and Sharon packed all of their belongings, Snowdrop was ready to go, Luna and Hiro were delighted to visit Japan since their honeymoon and visit after Yuna's infancy time, Princess Celestia invited the rest of Yuna's friends and their families and begin their vacation in Japan. In the vehicle room, They use their own Airplane to take light. As they climb onboard, The engines were starting. In the passenger area, Bud Gleeful was making the video about the vacation with a video camera. Dusty, Orville and Wilbur were playing a guessing game. Razar, Worriz, Solarna, Sharon and Tyrone were listening to music. Yuna was watching TV with shows like The Tick, SpongeBob SquarePants, Gravity Falls, Xiaolin Showdown and other shows. Luna was looking her very best for Japan, Hiro knew she'd be very happy visiting his homeland after quite sometime. That night, Yuna went to sleep with Dipper and Mabel while the plane's autopilot was flying the plan to Japan. Arriving at Japan/Tokyo, Japan The next day, Everyone arrived in Tokyo Japan. Just as they view Mt. Fuji, Yuna was beginning to remember her fist visit in Japan during her infancy. There are colorful lights, ads for Japanese Festivals, Martial Arts, the Tokyo Tower, the Japanese Trains, the Space Trains including The Galaxy Express 999, Japanese Minivans and every twists and turn. Luna was amazed. Then, She begins to notice Yuna's memories of her past were regaining. At the Hotel/Meeting Shu Todoroki and Samurai Jack At the hotel called the Tokugawa Tower, There were so many memories for Yuna to remember. Then, Shu Todoroki, Samurai Jack, Mr. Miyagi, Ito-San, Professor Moshimo, Kubo, Monkey and Beetle came to greet them. Shu, Samurai Jack, Mr. Miyagi and Ito were old friends of Hiro's. Just then, Yuna begins to remember Kubo, Monkey and Beetle when they returned her to Hiro and Luna when she was a baby. Later, Yuna and her friends were researching on the Journals while Luna, Hiro, Celestia, Sharon and Solarna settled in with their friends. As for Princess Yuna, She's starting to get to know Kubo and his guardians. Then, He'd showed her what he's capable of with the two strings. The Sushi Restaurant/Seeing the Import Cars Just as Yuna explores Japan, She begins to remember her past when her mother first took her for a stroll during her infancy. At a restaurant called "Takei Feastival", The place was coming back to Yuna. Luna was enjoying the Sushi. Mater thought the wasabi was pistachio ice cream but Hiro reminded him about it. Later, Yuna and her friend viewed the Import Cars. Yuna remembers her infancy in Japan After seeing the Import Cars, Yuna now remembered her infancy in her father's homeland. In the past, She and her family arrived at the hotel. Luna showed Yuna around the Hotel Room they stayed in. With so many to see, It was coming back to Yuna. Then, Celestia came to check on Yuna. Yuna and a talk with her mother and aunt. Back to the Hotel That night, Everyone settled in at the hotel for some rest. At the hot tub, Yuna, her friends, Hiro, Luna and Celestia were enjoying themselves. Kubo got to know Yuna vey well, Even Solarna and Sharon got used having him, Monkey and Beetle around. So, Everyone settled in for a goodnight's rest. Luna and Yuna took the same bed, Snowdrop gets the bed next to them. The next morning, Everyone enjoyed their breakfast. A Bonsai Tree for Luna Later, Yuna decided to find a perfect souvenir for her mother. Just then, She begins to remember where she saw a souvenir gift shop. In the past, She embraces the Bonsai Tree trying to reach it. At the Japanese Gift Shop called "The Golden Treasure", She bought the Bonsai Tree for her mother. Luna loved it very much, She decided to put it on her mental. Soon, They started exploring Japan like mother and daughter. Going back home to Equestria The next day, It was time to go home at Equestria. Soon, Everyone packed their belongings and returned to their homes. At Canterlot, Luna puts the Bonzai Tree on the mental. , . Yuna . The Brand New Adviser for Luna and Hiro Later, . And so, Yuna writes on Journal 4 about ????? just like Dory remembers about ????? and it was very unforgettable. In the end credits at Golden Oaks Library, Yuna was doing her Samurai, martial arts, karate and ???? with ????, ???? and ????. , . Trivia *Shu Todoroki, Samurai Jack, Kubo, Monkey, Beetle, Mr. Miyagi, Ito-San and Professor Moshimo will make their appearance in this episode. *Chi-Fu will became the adviser for Princess Luna and Prince Hiro. *This is when Princess Yuna, her friends, cousins, families, the Ninjago Team, Heroes of Chima and the Dipper Clones takes a vacation in Japan to cheer Luna up. *Princess Luna will get her very own Bonsai tree. *Princess Yuna's favorite Japanese TV Shows will be Power Rangers Samurai, Samurai Jack, the Galaxy Express 999, Galaxy Railways, Pokémon, Digimon, Sailor Moon and Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *Princess Yuna will remember that she goes to Japan for the very first time since she was a baby. *This is when Ito-San be one of Yuna and Snowdrop's close friends. Songs and Score #???? #???? #Unforgettable - Sia #???? Transcript *Midnight in Japan (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225